Snakeweed (TMNT)
Snakeweed (originally just "Snake") is a villain appearing in the 2012 TV series. He made his debut in the first episode of the series Rise of the Turtles, Part 1. History Snake worked as a driver for The Kraang, shipping their Mutagen around as well as transporting the Kraang themselves. The Turtlesconfront him in Rise of the Turtles, Part 2 and interrogate him. Raphael threatens him during interrogation with a vial of mutagen. After the Turtles get the information they need, they keep Snake captive, although he escapes due to Michelangelo's inattentiveness. Snake hides in an alley, where Raphael and Leonardo fake a conversation about how they will attack Kraang headquarters, knowing that Snake is listening. Snake tells The Kraang about the Turtles' plot. Snake's van is driven into the HQ, and Snake and The Kraang attack the van, but the Turtles are not inside, as it was a distraction. The van explodes, splashing mutagen all over Snake, mutating him into a plant monster (with his mutation being contributed to him nearby weeds). Snake later confronts the Turtles in his new form, with Michelangelo dubbing him "Snakeweed". He blamed the Turtles for his mutation and attacked them. Snakeweed proved to be powerful and formidable, so Leonardo electrocuted him by tricking him into the vicinity of a power core. After the Turtles leave, however, his assumed burnt corpse is shown, and his heart begins to beat once more. Snakeweed returned in "New Girl in Town." During his latest encounter with the turtles, Snakeweed started kidnapping several people. While Raphael led Donatello and Michelangelo into the sewers to find Snakeweed's secret lair, they discover that the people he kidnapped were being used as fertilizer. The three turtles released them (without being seen, of course). But as Raph was bragging about how they did their job perfectly without Leo, Snakeweed appeared, and on discovering his 'fertilizer' was gone, he attacked them. Without Leonardo's leadership, the turtles were actually losing, so after Mikey suffered a painful injury, rendering him unconscious, Donnie convinced Raph to help him take their little brother and retreat, but not before Snakeweed secretly shot spores on their backs, then swearing to them that he would find them. Hours later, Snakeweed found Raph's spore due to it spraying tracking pheromones, while Raph was talking with Leo about his new 'friend' Karai. Snakeweed immediately attacked the two brothers, but with the help of Karai, Leonardo sliced through his enemy's tendril. He then lured Snakeweed over to some tanks of liquid nitrogen, and stuffed one of them in Snakeweed's mouth, giving Raphael the opportunity to finish him off by slicing open the tank, freezing Snakeweed, and shattering him into millions of pieces while yelling Mikey's trademark catchphrase: "BOOYAKASHA!" But as the brothers left, Snakeweed's heart unfroze and started beating again, hinting that he might return. Snakeweed's next appearance is in the episode Metalhead Rewired, as one of the detained mutants in the Kraang prison. He is one of the two mutants mind-controlled by the Kraang to attack the turtles, the other being Spider Bytez. After he is freed from Kraang control by Metalhead, he briefly assists the turtles in fighting the Kraang before making his escape. Category:Pending